


Are you real?

by quakeluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death-ish, F/F, Gay Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeluthor/pseuds/quakeluthor
Summary: Kara doesn't come back from the crisis and Lena Luthor is a mess until she started to hallucinate with her best friend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 286





	Are you real?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the hiatus is eating me out.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SUPERGIRL?" Lena screamed at DEO command room, not directing to anyone especially. 

The energy on the room was dead. Kelly had her arms around a sobbing Alex, Nia and Brainy had their eyes glued to the ground. Some agents that Lena couldn't remember the name had red eyes while tried to keep the work going on. Barry tried to started to explain, but his expression gave the replied that Lena was looking for.

"No, no, no, she can't. She can't be gone." Her knees failled and before she hit the ground, strong arms held her up. But not the ones she was expecting.

"Miss Luthor." John's voice took her attention. She didn't notice his presence in the room the first moment. "Supergirl sacrificed herself to bring our Earth and so many others back. She is not here anymore." 

Her vision was burried by the tears. Any minute from the moment she woke up in the medbay and walked in that room was making her breathe heavy, her body want to give up. 

In a heartbeat, from completely silence the room has won life again. Alex was screaming at Lena, that could hear her voice like a radio background voice. 

"Why are you sad, Lena?" The red head spat. "You let her die thiking that she broke you. You let my sister die thinking that you hate her and that you are evil for her fault. You are not deserving of cry for her." 

Alex's words was like salt on already open cuts. The Luthor unhooked the Martian's arms from her body and run away from the pain.

_______________________

A whole week passed and Lena didn't feel the time, she didn't get out the bed . Sam was back to National City, trying to manage L-Corp after crisis and making sure that Lena ate, showered and had someone to hold her while she cried herself to sleep.

At some point in the week, Eliza dropped by her apartment to check on her. The woman had deepened eyes and a hard look, but her expression was soft. 

"Kara left this for you." Eliza gave her an envelope with an elegant calligraphy outside that the Luthor recognized as the superhero's.  
"Alex is feeling terrible about what she said to you on that night. She didn't mean it." 

"But she was right." Lena replied. Eliza stayed for some time, before assuming that Lena wouldn't say anything else and leaving the brunette with a forehead kiss and the promise that Lena couldn't count on her.

At the end of the 7th day, she finally found some courage to read the letter. When she opened the envelope, Kara's perfume invaded her senses. A small sob escaped from her throat. Lena took a deep breathe before focusing on the words. 

_Dear Lena,_

_This is not the first letter that I ever wrote to you. It must being confusing right now, but every time that I have to deal with a life or death situation, I leave something to my loved ones._

_And I love you, Lena. Or well, I loved you. From the moment that I met you in that office in L-Corp with my cousin, I knew that you would change my life. And I couldn't be more right. Not weeks latter, you let me in and I felt in love with my best friend._

_In the last four years you were the light on my days, a real home on Earth. My main goal was making you smile and I felt victorious every time that I could reach it. More victorious than when I kicked ass from a stupid villain._

_I know it's hard for you to believe, but our friendship was never a pretend game. When I kept my identity as secret was never about your last name or because I didn't trust you. It was my selfish part screaming that you are the only one who saw me as Kara. Not Zor-El superhero persona, not Danvers, the reporter. Just Kara. And I know that was wrong and I will always regret about letting you down._

_I don't know if you will forgive me enough to read this letter. But I hope that my words touch your heart and you don't make anything against your true belives because I hurt you. You are good Lena, your soul is precious. Never let it change._

_Forever yours,_

_Kara Zor-El Danvers._

Lena tried to keep the letter away from her body, afraid that her tears would smudge the ink.

The Luthor never hated the superhero. Her anger with her didn't even last long enough for her taste but Lena was hating on herself to be so stupid to fell in love with someone that was lying to her. 

Now Kara was gone and Lena's last words for her was "leave me alone".

_______________________

On the end of the second week, Lena got herself out the bed and back to her office. Samantha's eyes were supportive at her, but didn't said a world. 

The night before the public funeral, it was raining outside. Lena was sitting in her kitchen counter, had in one of her hands a glass of wine and in her other hand a frame with a picture from their last game night, her arms around Kara's neck. 

A familiar woosh was heard from her balcony. The Luthor whole body froze, but she didn't turn back to check if the sound was the one she expected. 

With her heart beating a million, she tried to low her hopes and convince herself that she was only imaging it. 

But she couldn't stop herself when she heard a muffle knock in the glass door. The Luthor turned her body slowly in the direction to the sound and her eyes were filled with the image that she never expect to see again. 

The kryptonian was outside in the balcony wearing her full suit, eyes glistening against Lena's, her hair sticking in her face on the pouring rain. Her lips were showing a hesitant smile and her hand was up in a small wave. 

Lena closed her eyes slowly, before shaking her head and opening it again. Supergirl was still there, looking at her with a confused expression but her smile wasn't gone. 

Of course the Luthor's brain stopped to work. There is a limit of trauma that you can take before going crazy and start to hallucinate with the dead love of your life.

Lena breathed out and started to walk into her room, trying to ignore the vision of her best friend wet in the balcony. When she was about to cross the door, she heard Kara's voice calling for her. 

"Lena" she stopped but didn't turn back. "Lena please, open the door." Oh great, now she was listening voices. She start to wonder how many criteria she was checking for Schizophrenia diagnosis. "I just want to talk a minute with you! You can come back hating on me later." 

The Luthor walked back to the balcony door. The smile that faded from Kara's face come back, even brighter. The scientist was really impressed with the details of her hallucition, it looks like the superhero was really there. 

Lena put her hand in the door handle but stopped herself before unlocking it. She was not going to obey voices in her head.

"You are not here." The brunette replied to her illusion, tears overflowing from her eyes. "Kara is gone, my best friend is dead and my head is trying to fix it. But you are not here." 

The illusion's eyes widened in her direction and she started to talk again. "No, Lena, it's me! I am not gone! I am here! I came back for my family, my Earth and for you. Please, just open the door before I break in." 

Scared by the threat, the Luthor opened the door and step in the rain. The water was cold against her skin, her tears was mixing with the drops coming from the sky. 

A whole minute, a eternal minute, passed before Kara pulled her close and squeezed Lena against her chest. The sniffing from the brunette turned in sobs while she felt the superhero firm and real body against her.

"It's okay babe, it's okay." The kryptonian whispered in her hear. "I am sorry it took so long for me to come back, but I am here now. Everything is going to be okay." 

It took few moments to Lena's brain catch up with everything that was happening. Kara was there, alive and in her arms. The nightmare for the last two weeks are not real. 

When she could calm herself enough to see beyond the fact that Kara was alive, a new type of anger emerged in her gut. Lena took a step back, from Kara, the blonde's arms still in her waist. 

"Kara, where were you?" She asked, putting all her pain in the phrase. Kara flinched, like Lena had physically hurt her. "Where were you in the last two weeks when me, your family and the whole world were mourning you?" Her voice was loud and she punched a frustrated first in Kara's chest. "Why did you let me believe that I had lost you?" More punches came but the superhero didn't moved or complained. She let Lena unload all her frustration until she was back to her chest, crying again. 

"I am sorry, babe. I want to come back to you the minute that we won the battle but I didn't had choice. The Anti-Monitor took me somewhere between the space time with your brother. He said that as paragon of hope, I still had a job to do, talk with the other Earths in the multiverse about new beginnings. He finally left me too choose the last Earth to go and of course I choose to come back to my Earth." Kara finished her history while she took Lena out the rain to her liveroom. Their bodies were dripping wet in her floor but she didn't care.

"Wait, my brother?" Lena asked soon she assimilated what Supergirl was saying. "My brother is dead. I killed him." 

"No, Lena, that's one of things I came here to tell you. After you shoot your brother, the Anti-Monitor brought him back to life because he had a part to play in the crisis. Now he locked up in an interdimensional prision, guarded by ancient gods. He will never threathen you again." Kara put her hands in Lena's jaw, making her look at her. "Also, he kind gave me his blessings." The brunette confused face ripped off a laughter from the blonde. "He blessed me to ask you out in a date. Lex said if I was capable to disown my kryptonian's origens for you, I probably would make you happy." 

Lena couldn't hide her smile. Her favorite person in the multiverse was alive, in her arms and kind asking her in a date. 

"Yes." The CEO replied and it was Kara's time to show confusion. "Yes, I want to go in a date with you." 

Kara's smile as reply was nothing that Lena ever saw. The superhero slowly inclined into the Luthor direction, eyes fixed in her lips and before her touch, she turned back to her eyes, asking for permission. Lena just gave a small nodded and than she felt the soft lips of her best friend against hers. 

In the back of her mind, Lena still believing that she was halluciting, but it was the best hallucition of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. Come scream with me on Twitter @KMcGBennet


End file.
